Kisuke no Yuujin
Kisuke no Yuujin (キースケの友人) is a relatively new , having debuted in late 2012. As her name suggests, she is a close friend of the and mixer Kisuke, who mixes and uploads the majority of her covers. She is well known for her versatile and highly flexible voice, as she is capable of singing in both a very natural-sounding male voice and a markedly feminine one. She switches between both registers with relative ease - all without the aid of voice editing software, making her a , or "trap" singer. As she tends to cover chorus songs, singing the roles by herself. In these, her voices are almost indiscernible from each other (in fact, it is stated that she is capable of more than 20 audibly different voices); this is most apparent in covers like "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" and "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" . In addition to singing, she can also speak in a variety of voices, most notably seen in her cover of "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." . Initially, her gender was kept a secret, though she had hinted at being female through her use of strictly feminine first-person pronouns. However, due to a lack of actual confirmation, it remained a frequent topic of debate among fans until very recently. In May 2013, she put an end to speculation via a parody cover of "E? Aa, Sou.", "♂?, Iya, ♀ da." , in which the lyrics were rewritten to express her irritation at being mistaken for a boy by listeners. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on January 15, 2014) List of Covered Songs (2012.08.02) # "Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita" (The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood) (2012.08.07) # "Dekiwaku" (Drown and Lost) (2012.08.12) # "Deadline Circus" (2012.08.20) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) -Kisuke he no Omoi ver.- (2012.09.02) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2012.09.04) (Community only) # "Mozaik Role" (2012.09.06) (Community only) # "Cendrillon" (2012.09.20) (Community only) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) (2012.10.01) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2012.10.09) (Community only) # "Nandaka Tottemo! Ii Kanji" feat. Kisuke no Yuujin and her younger brother (2012.10.15) # "VOCALOID Song Karaoke Medley" (Community only) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" (2012.10.26) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" -NG ver.- (2012.11.05) # "Scissorhands" (2012.12.07) (Community only) # "Blackjack" (2012.12.07) (Community only) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (This is, the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) (2012.12.25) # "Shoudou × Pandemonics" (Impulse × Pandemonics) (2013.01.14) # "Your Highness ☆ My Princess" feat. Kisuke no Yuujin and Mugiyama (2013.02.13) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.03.11) # "jewelfish" (2013.04.10) (Community only) # "♂?, Iya, ♀ da." (Male? No, I'm Female.) (Parody of "E? Aa, Sou.") (2013.05.08) # "Otona no Omocha" (Adult's Toy) (2013.05.14) (Community only) # "Leia" (2013.06.18) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" feat. Kisuke no Yuujin and her two younger brothers (2013.07.07) (Community only) # "Ikoku Ningyoukan Satsujin Jiken" (Murder Case at the Foreign Puppet House) (2013.07.13) # "Tonton Maae!" feat. Kisuke no Yuujin and Souta (2013.08.02) # "Kouon Chuuon'iki Test" (High Notes, Mid Notes Singing Range Test) (2013.08.26) # "Hikuon Chuuon'iki Test" (Low Notes, Mid Notes Singing Range Test) (2013.08.27) # "Kanban Musume no Warufuzake" (The Pretty Girl's Prank) (2013.09.29) # "Katsuzetsu-chuu Hayakuchi Test" (Rapid Talking Test for Fluid-Talkers) (2013.10.07) # "Kouon Katsuzetsu-chuu On'iki Test" (High Notes, Rapid Talking Singing Range Test) (2013.10.11) # "Kanban Musume no Warufuzake" (The Pretty Girl's Prank) -Re-Mixed ver.- (2013.10.19) (Community only) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Kisuke no Yuujin and Ikasan (2013.10.30) # "Halloween Patisserie Tricka Torka" (2013.11.01) # "Hiyoko to Tenbin" (Chick and Balance) feat. Hizuki (main vocal, chorus), Kisuke no Yuujin (tenor, bass, chorus) and Ryo (serifu) (2013.11.07) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.09) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Testicle Explosion Boy) (Parody of "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy") feat. Kisuke no Yuujin and Haruyasa (2013.12.24) # "Shotgun・Lovers" feat. Hidzuki and Kisuke no Yuujin (2014.02.07) # "Sweet's Beast" feat. Ikasan and Kisuke no Yuujin (2014.02.28) # "Gigantic O.T.N" -Freedom ver.- (2014.03.06) # "QUARTET★NIGHT" (collab) (2014.03.15) # "Kokoronashi" (2014.03.28) # "Renai Saiban" (2014.06.16) # "Mr.Pumpkin no Kokkeina Yume" (2014.11.10) # "Mikazuki Munechika ga Detekonai" -parody of Airman ga Taosenai- (2015.02.10) # "Queen of Heart" (2015.02.14) # "Kaitou F no Daihon (Scenario) ~Kieta Daiya no Nazo~" (The Script of F The Phantom Thief (Scenario) ~Mystery of The Missing Diamond~) (2016.04.27) # "Datsugoku" (Jailbreak) (2016.05.06) }} Songs on TmBox Gallery Trivia . * Although she has become more or less well-known since her debut, she still harbors some misgivings about popularity, not going out of her way to advertise her covers and telling people things "they'll scare you, so it's fine if you don't watch my covers" and "please don't mylist this". * She enjoys imitating voice actors Sugita Tomokazu and Suzumura Kenichi. }} External Links * Blog (with Kisuke) * Twitter